


The Babysitting Surprise

by dachenabritta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babysitting, Future Fic, Manon is all grown up, Other, Reveal, toddler talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachenabritta/pseuds/dachenabritta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien are looking for a new sitter when Marinette decides to go to an old friend, Manon. Manon, of course loves the job, but doesn't quite understand where the couple seems to be going every night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitting Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> okay so had this idea the other day when i thought "when marinette and adrien become parents, who will babysit for them? and what if the babysitter finds out they are actually the crime fighting duo?" thus this fic was born.  
> plus i am a nanny so much of this is based off my experience  
> enjoy

            Manon had always been known as a smart, sturdy girl. She got good grades in school, played on club tennis and soccer teams, and constantly helped out her mother at the news station, doing mediocre tasks here and there. So it wasn’t a surprise when Marinette Agreste, mother of two children now, and the boss at a very demanding job, asked Manon to be their new babysitter. Marinette explained that she would need her for mostly nights, two or three times a week, so her and her husband, Adrien could go out with friends or have time to themselves. Manon of course agreed to the job and couldn’t wait to start her first night watching Emma and Hugo Agreste.

            Emma was older by about 3 years and Hugo was only around 7 monthes old. So when Manon first arrived at the Agretse household, a rather large apartment near the heart of Paris, the situation was total chaos. Apparently dinner was trying to be served, Hugo was just waking up from a nap, Emma was crying and Marinette was on the phone, crazily rushing from the stove to Emma, then the fridge to Hugo then back to the stove. Not knowing quite what to do, Manon rushed over and picked up the crying Emma, patting her back and bouncing her, while Manon turned to greet Marinette. “Hello Marinette! I see the kiddos are giving you some grief tonight, huh?” Manon suggested. Taking a giant sigh and collapsing onto her elbows, Marinette merely rolled her eyes as she watched Hugo sit up, attempting to escape his crib. “That, my dear” announced Marinette, “would very much be an understatement.”

            At this point, Emma had stopped crying, as she was now studying the teenager holding her, following the shape of Manon’s nose and the curve of her dark brows. Marinette and Manon stood talking about what tonight’s plans were, and what Manon would need to be prepared if anything happened. Marinette walked over to Hugo’s crib and picked him up as well, still chatting about phone number, allergies and bedtimes. She offered Manon a place down at the table and sat the kids both in their high chairs. Bringing over the bowls and plates of food, Marinette and Manon both served themselves giant heaping’s of Chinese food and a bottle for Hugo when Adrien finally came through the front door, obviously glad to be home. He sighed and set his bag and jacket down, so tiredly, he didn’t even notice the tall, dark skinned teenager sitting across from him at the table until she beckoned a little “Hello Mr. Agreste” towards him.

            Looking up to the source of the greeter, he smiled and remembered Marinette had gotten a sitter for the kids tonight. “Hi!” he responded, “I didn’t notice you there…um…”

“Manon.” piped out Marinette, fork already digging into her food.

“Oh yes! Manon! Didn’t Marinette use to babysit you?”

“Yea, a while back.” Manon said.

            The three of them gleefully remanence about the earlier days, Marinette and Adrien remembering quite a bit more than Manon did. Manon was fairly young back when Marinette babysat her, so she only got bits and pieces. One thing she definitely remembered was brought up by Adrien, though.

“Manon,” he asked, “you were akumatized at one point, right?”

            Swallowing her gulp of food, Manon nodded. The day she’d been akumatized had been frightening-she didn’t like to think about it often, even if it was 12 years ago. It made her very thankful that they didn’t happen nowadays, now that Hawkmoth was defeated, but she didn’t exactly bathe in the memoires of the day usually.  Adrien felt a bit bad for asking. “Sorry, if that brought back bad things, Manon, I didn’t mean to scare you at all”. Manon merely shook her head and responded, “No, it’s alright, Mr. Agreste-

“Adrien” he blurted out.

“…Adrien. It was a long time ago and I don’t need to worry about it anymore. I mean, we’ve got literal superheroes watching our streets! I’m sure I’ll be fine” Manon quipped out.

Marinette hummed, “We sure do…” as she raised her wine glass to her lips. Marinette and Adrien exchanged glances and Manon shook it off and went back to eating her food.

 

 

            Marinette and Adrien finally got set to go, grabbing their jackets and purses, and kissing their children goodbye. Hugo was now held in Manon’s arms while Emma sat in front of the T.V, watching an animated show. Adrien kissed the distracted toddler on the forehead while Marinette rubbed her nose on the 7 months’ nose. They left with final goodbyes, Manon shutting and locking the door behind them. Turing to face the apartment and bouncing Hugo a bit, Manon went over near the TV and sat on the couch, still holding Hugo, she let him sit in her lap as the TV’s bright pictures illuminated the crème colored light in the room. The kids stayed fairly silent, sometimes to giggle or wince every once in a while as Manon watched the TV as well in peace. The silence finally fell when Emma got up and crawled on the couch next to Manon. Rubbing her arm and tapping her knuckles, Emma spoke to Manon the first time that night.

“How old are you?” asked Emma.

Quirking a brow, Manon merely responded, “Guess.”

Cranking her head to the side as if she was thinking, Emma let her tongue out across her upper lip until she had an answer ready.

“You are forty.” Emma blurted.

“Forty??” Manon said, acting offended. “I know some people say I look old for my age, but that just breaks my heart!” This sent Emma into a set of laughter until Manon finally poked her a few times saying “guess again, guess again”.

“Okay. You are twenty.”

“Nope.”

“You are married.” Emma said.

“What?” asked Manon. “What, no that’s not an age, honey.”

Emma groaned out of frustration. “Then you are seventeen!”

Manon smiled, impressed Emma was able to get it after only maybe four tries.

“Yes! And I am not married.”

“Oh…” exasperated Emma, “do you have kids? Or a cow? Or a frid-a-raor?”

“Okay,” started Manon, “I do not have children, nor a cow, but I do in fact have a _refrigerator._ ”

Emma smiled as a response. Manon guessed she just really liked farm animals and appliances.

            Their wacky conversation went on for a while until Manon finally sent the kids to bed.

 In fact, the same thing happened almost _every night_ for the next two weeks.

 

            It turns out Marinette and Adrien really seemed to like having a sitter at night so they could do whatever it was they were doing. As the more nights went on, the more and more curious Manon got. It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy being with the kids, she was just concerned about what was needing to happen every single night for the couple, even though it was really none of her business.

 

            Luckily, and in some ways unluckily, Manon’s questions were answered.

 

            It all started one calm Thursday night; the couple had left about an hour ago, but the kids still weren’t sleepy enough for bed yet. Manon played Barbie’s with them on the floor, just enjoying the giggles and make believe happening in the room when Manon heard a window near the kitchen being slid open. Worried out of her mind, Manon secured both of the kids behind the couch and shushed them. She then grabbed two Barbie’s (maybe as nun chucks, she really didn’t know) and made her way over to the kitchen. Excepting a robber or some murder, Manon chucked the Barbie’s as hard as she could at the black figure crawling through the window, as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Manon’s screaming was brought to a stop when a black leather glove wrapped around her mouth with one tall, blonde man with cat ears standing in front of her.

“Shhhhhhh!!! Don’t scream Manon! Our place has been comprised! We need to get you and the kids out” Chat Noir explained.

            Letting his hand drop, Chat Noir skidded over to the TV where he picked up both Emma and Hugo who seemed _familiar_ around him. Manon couldn’t tell if she was more confused or frightened at this point. Ladybug not too later, slipped in through the window, hurriedly grabbing Hugo and then crawling outside yet again. Cha Noir held out an arm for Manon, as he took both girls out of the apartment and leapt floor to floor, gripping onto window stills. Manon closed her, eyes, wishing not to look down and see the height she could be dropped at. All five of them landed on the roof so they could readjust and take off again. “Manon,” Chat Noir called out, “get on my back. We’ll answer any questions you have when we’re to safety”. Manon nodded and hopped onto Chat’s firm back, gripping onto his smooth shoulders as they bounded rooftop to rooftop. The one thing that was puzzling Manon so far was how calm and collected the children were being…like they had done this before…

            The cool, dark night breezed past Manon as she watched Paris's lights gleam below her. She'd never seen quite a sight like this before, but she also hadn't ridden on the back on one of the most famous men in Paris. They finally arrived at an old warehouse, settling down on a used couch, with Ladybug still cradling Hugo. Taking a breath, Chat Noir knelt in front of the dazed Manon and brushed a stay hair out of her face. “Now, Manon...” he started, “you may be really confused as to why Ladybug and I just evacuated you and these children out of that apartment.”

Manon nodded.

“Well,” he began again, “someone may have picked up on our private, civilian location, so we needed to make sure that no one inside got hurt because they wanted to hold something against Ladybug and I.”

Manon started to nod again but, replayed what Chat had just said. “Wait…did you say civilian home? Like your own, personal home?” Chat Noir nodded this time.

“But, the only other people living there is…” Manon trailed off, looking up to see sympathetic smiles on the both the heroes as her jaw dropped.

“Marinette and Adrien??? Is this what you do every night????” Manon shrieked.

Ladybug finally butted in, “Yes. And we’re so sorry we put you into this situation, but we really needed a sitter so we could continue patrolling and I knew if anything got out I could trust you. Manon.” Ladybug’s yoyo beeped as she picked it up and pressed it to her ear, listening carefully to the other end. She sighed, relived as she breathed out a “thanks” and put her yoyo back. “We’re good” she announced, “false alarm”.  Chat Noir also let out his breath, standing up and taking Manon with him. “Will you be alright?” he asked. “I’m fine”, responded Manon, “it’s just... are the kids alright? That was scary, even for me.”

            Ladybug snorted, bouncing the tired Hugo in her arms. “Yea, they’re fine. They use to go out on patrols with us before we hired you. Adrien and I had to switch who was going to be holding the kids on the roof while the other took down the criminals. We even made the kids little mask beanies. They just got too tired too quickly.” Emma stood next to Chat rubbing her eyes as she turned and pressed her face against the slick leather on his leg. Emma then proceeded to stick her tongue out and lick the side of Chat’s leg while Adrien finally picked her up saying “no-no!” Manon just laughed, releasing the stress that had built up that night. She never knew taking this job would’ve led to knowing quite a bit more about Paris’s superheroes.

 

Needless to say, Manon babysat for the Agreste family as long as crime was roaming the streets.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @dachenabritta


End file.
